onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Momonga
}} Vice Admiral Momonga (モモンガ中将, Momonga Chūjō)One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements - Page 153, Momonga's and the other Buster Call vice admirals' names are revealed. is a marine officer and one of the five vice admirals who has led the Buster Call on Enies Lobby. Appearance Momonga is a man with a mohawk and a mustache. He wears the standard marine uniform, consisting of a purple and white pinstripe suit with a coat draped over his shoulders, like Akainu. Underneath his coat lies a dark blue shirt and a light blue tie. He is of average height and very well-built. He carries around his weapon of choice, a katana, either attached to his right hip or on his shoulder. Two years later, he is shown wearing a Marine cap. Twenty seven years ago Momonga looked the same, except his mustache was much longer and thinner, and his mohawk was arranged in a different style, pointing forward. Personality Momonga is very serious. He is stern and deadset on completing all of his mission. As of yet, it is uncertain what type of "Justice" he follows, although he appears to be sincerely concerned on the welfare of his subordinates. However, he is sometimes easily annoyed by their incompetence, as seen when they quickly fell for Hancock's charms. He is apparently instinctive being that he figured out what would happen and a way to block the effects of Boa Hancock's Mero Mero Mellow beam in mere seconds, but even he is not completely immune to her beauty.One Piece Anime - Episode 423, Momonga's and Hancock's eyes meeting after she fainted and reawakened. Abilities and Powers As a vice admiral within the marines, Momonga has respectable abilities in both mind and body. When he waits to "collect" Hancock, he kills a Sea King from the inside. Similarly, he is able to block Hancock's Devil Fruit abilities by stabbing a knife in his hand, using pain to block the lust that consumed the rest of his crew and turned them into stone. Hancock stated that it was his experience that prevented him from being affected by her power.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 516 and Episode 410, Momonga's abilities mentioned and shown. Momonga also leaves Hancock with a warning that even without his men he is still dangerous. Rokushiki Momonga can use Rokushiki. During the Battle of Marineford, he is seen using Soru and Geppo against Monkey D. Luffy. Weapons Momonga carries around a katana with a flower-shaped tsuba and a brown hilt-wrapping, attached to his right hip, which may suggest that he's either left-handed or ambidextrous. He seems to be a very proficient swordsman, as seen when he was able to kill a Sea King with his sword. He is seen employing swordsmanship together with his Rokushiki techniques. Haki It is stated that all vice admirals possess Haki,One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, The doctor attending to Coby states that Haki is a power all the vice admirals use. so Momonga can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. It is hinted that he may possess Kenbunshoku Haki when he was able to foresee a Sea King's attack as well as Hancock's ability; at Marineford, he predicted Luffy's moves and managed to avoid the bullets Doma's monkey shot as well. History Enies Lobby Arc After a Buster Call attack has been ordered on Enies Lobby, Momonga and fellow Vice Admirals Onigumo, Doberman, Strawberry, and Yamakaji are suddenly summoned by John Giant to lead the attack as they were the closest to the location during that time, not knowing that the order was an accident caused by CP9 Director Spandam, who accidentally pressed the golden Den Den Mushi, "given" to him by Aokiji, while retreating from the Straw Hat Pirates and their allies. Thus, Momonga and his fellow Marines set the entire judiciary island on fire with their cannons. Though the Buster Call attack is able to practically destroy almost everything on the island, Momonga and his fellow Marines aren't able to annihilate a single one of the Straw Hats and their allies. Having destroyed an important World Government base and not dealt any significant damage to the invaders that were causing the disturbance there, Momonga and his fellow Marines are faced with a devastating defeat. Amazon Lily Arc Receiving orders to retrieve the Shichibukai, Boa HancockOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 516 and Episode 410, Momonga meets with Boa Hancock., and take her to the compulsory Shichibukai summoning to prepare for an attack from Whitebeard should he attempt to rescue the captured Portgas D. Ace from being executed, Momonga and his men take a battleship to the Calm Belt where Hancock's home, Amazon Lily, is. Knowing the treaty the World Government has with the Kuja of the island stating that they weren't allowed within three kilometers near the island, Momonga and his men anchor in the middle of the Calm Belt and wait for Hancock. Although their presence is masked by the Seastone that lined the bottom of their battleship, they are still attacked by a Sea King that not even their guns nor cannons could defeat. Fortunately, Momonga is able to slice the monster up from within and save his men. Eventually, they are able to meet with the Kuja Pirates. Tired of waiting for Hancock, Momonga demands the Pirate Empress to come out, to which she complied alongside her sisters. Telling her that Ace would be executed at Marineford in a week, he gives her an order from the Marines to come with him since she had complied with the summons. Learning that she had simply lied about supporting the World Government during this critical moment, Momonga threatens to have her Shichibukai status revoked unless she complies. Instead of a compliance, Momonga and his men receive her continued refusal and a taste of her powers. Momonga is able to guard himself from her powers by stabbing himself, but his men aren't as fortunate and are turned into stone. With only himself left, Momonga tells Hancock that he will wait for her to come with him as long as he can. With a determination to not return empty-handed, he tells her that after two days, if she doesn't comply by then, the treaty with the Kuja would be broken. Impel Down Arc After waiting diligently and fighting off another Sea King, Momonga's vigilance pays off; Hancock decides to travel with him to Marineford, with the condition that they visit Impel Down on the way (her given reason being that she wants to see the one responsible for the war). Momonga complies after Hancock returns his crew back to normal, and having completed his mission, Momonga and his crew head to Impel Down, not knowing that someone else was tagging along.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 523 and Episode 417, Momonga's wait pays off as Hancock decides to join and his crew is returned back to normal. Arriving at Impel Down, some members of his crew tell him that they saw pirates that they remembered seeing before. But because they couldn't remember the crew's name, he says that it isn't important. So, they keep moving forward. Arriving at Impel Down, the Marines stationed there see him and his crew and let them in as he, Hancock, and the unknown stowaway who is in her cloak get off the boat, and walk towards the gate. Momonga tells Hancock that because she is still a pirate, she must wear seastone handcuffs and undergo a full body-check before they could go in. She agrees and they enter Impel Down. inside, they meet Vice Warden Hannyabal, who takes him and Hancock to a lift to meet the prison warden on the fourth floor. After meeting Ace, Momonga leaves with Hancock, and is told by his subordinates that Kaido had attempted to attack Whitebeard, only to be intercepted by Shanks. They then head for Marineford. Marineford Arc Three hours before Ace's execution, he was seen listening to Sengoku's speech about Ace's past. He was later seen slashing cannon balls fired by the Whitebeard Pirates and preparing to fight them. Momonga was still standing alongside Doberman and other vice admirals when Whitebeard attacked the Marines after reaching the plaza. When Monkey D. Luffy managed to pass the wall and almost reach Ace, Momonga was among the Marines that stopped and nearly killed him. He hit Luffy with his sword, demonstrating a great ability in semi-aerial sword fights. In the anime, Doma fought him when he tried attacking Luffy again. He was visibly-shocked when Garp was defeated by Luffy. When Luffy managed to free his brother, Momonga was seen opposing Donquixote Doflamingo, who wanted to let the two of them escape in order to have more fun, while Momonga clearly wanted to stop them. After Shanks arrived and called for a ceasefire, Momonga is seen standing down along with the other Marines. Return to Sabaody Arc Upon the return of the Straw Hat Pirates, Momonga is informed about the fake Straw Hats recruiting new members. He orders his men to alert Marineford immediately.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 61 Chapter 598 and Episode 517, Momonga being shown in the G-1 base near Sabaody. Major Battles * Momonga vs. Boa Hancock * Marines and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their Allies ** Momonga and Dalmatian vs. Monkey D. Luffy ** Momonga vs. Doma (anime-only) Manga and Anime differences In the anime version of the Marineford Arc, Momonga is seen fighting Doma. Trivia * His Marine code is G-1 00660. * His name shares similarities with a Japanese dwarf flying squirrel, Pteromys momonga. * His entire crew temporarily had mohawk hairstyles like Momonga after being surprised by Hancock's behavior. References External Links * Momonga - Wikipedia article about the animal Momonga's name matches. Site Navigation es:Momonga de:Momonga it:Momonga Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Swordsmen Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Haki Users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Martial Artists